How To Seal A Deal
by HazyDandelion
Summary: Written as a request. How do you seal a deal with the King of Hell? Sometimes you have to find out the hard way. Crowley x OFC Rating for m/f


***Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This was written as a request and my first attempt at straight sex. I added more plot than was asked for but I can't write a new character without it. Sorry.

* * *

><p><span>How To Seal A Deal<span>

The young woman brushed the dirt off her hands and then tugged the hem of her dress down which only served to leave faint marks on the black fabric. Frowning, she brushed it off as much as possible. It was pitch dark and it was doubtful that the dirt would be noticeable but she wanted to look presentable. _For what exactly?_ She thought with a snort of laughter that only sounded a little nervous. There was a snap in the darkness that was too crisp to be anything but deliberate. She froze, resisting the urge to call out.

"Something funny?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned and peered into the darkness. If she hadn't been expecting it, the sight of the man in the suit stepping into what little light was reflected off her car would have startled her. As it was she had to force herself not to take a step back.

"Not particularly," she said. Her mouth was dry and she licked her lips as he approached. He circled her like a snake closing in on a mouse. She turned her head to follow him. "At least it's not important right now."

The man narrowed his eyes and she returned his look even though she could feel herself trembling. He gazed at her for a moment before seemingly losing interest in her and walking towards the car. He tapped the hood and then spun back to face her, a slight grin on his face.

"Indeed. There's business to be had. What can I do for you, darling?"

"Are you Crowley?"

"Interesting, that. You go through the trouble of tracking down my name," he said, taking a few steps towards her. "It couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't but I'm motivated. " The woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked him in the eyes again but this time she felt more confident. She knew what she was here for. "I needed you."

His face broke out into a smile but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "Really now? Why is that?"

"Because I wanted to make sure I get exactly what I want."

"Love, do you realize that you've summoned the bloody King of Hell to, in all likelihood, become the next Lindsey Lohan?" he spat.

"I'm more of a Lady GaGa girl." He stopped with his head tilted slightly to the side, and frowned at her.

"I abhor her. I hope for your sake you're joking or…" He let the threat hang.

"I am," she said a touch more quickly than she intended. "What I want is…complicated. I didn't want some peon to mess it up."

"I see. Tell me what you want and I'll tell you if your soul is worth it."

She took a breath. For months she had been thinking about this moment; how she would word her request. Now that she was standing here under the impatient gaze of the King of Hell himself, she was drawing a blank. _It's like negotiating a business deal,_ she reminded herself. _Just think of that._

"I'm dying," she said matter-of-factly. It was long past the point where that bothered her. "Cancer."

"And you want me to play doctor?" He raised an eyebrow but she smiled and shook her head.

"No. I have other things to worry about."

He looked surprised and she had a feeling that didn't happen very often. "Such as?"

"My family. I want to make sure that when I'm gone, they'll be fine."

"I'm not a grief consular." He took a few steps towards her sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

"I know. That's not what I'm asking for. I want them taken care of finically for the rest of their lives. I have two brothers and a sister; they're the ones I'm worried about."

Crowley looked at her with a slightly perplexed look on his face. He started to say something then stopped. He raised a finger, shaking it in her direction.

"You're serious. Dying of cancer and what you want is for me to make sure your _family_ is set?"

"Listen," she said, "I'm going to die one day. I'm ready now and the kids are young enough that they probably won't remember. Besides, I'd rather go out in a relative bang than have this dragged out."

"What's your name?"

The question startled her and it was her turn to give him a wary look. "Why?"

"You know mine."

"Lorna."

"Alright, let's go over this, shall we? You want your siblings set for life…"

"Separate bank accounts for all three of them, four million apiece. But here's the thing. I want a guardian on the accounts until they're all 21. I don't want my parents to be able to touch a cent of it."

"I see. And who will be the guardian?"

"You."

It wasn't easy to surprise Crowley. He prided himself on being two-steps ahead of everyone else. Twice so far this girl had surprised him. He wasn't sure if he should be impressed or annoyed. Instead he narrowed his eyes at her, going over her request in his head. The money was nothing and it wouldn't take much for someone like him to sign a few pieces of paper once a year or so. Part of him thought it would be easier to just kill her but that wouldn't get him the girl's soul. She watched him, waiting for an answer but not wanting to press him. It didn't escape her that she was in a very precarious position at the moment.

"Why me?" he asked with a tone that implied she better have a very good reason.

"Because I can't trust anyone else. You don't care about those kids. You're a neutral party. That's what I need. I need you." She shrugged. It was true and if she was trying to stroke his ego a bit, well, that was okay.

He gave a small snort of amusement. "Who am I to deny a damsel in distress?"

"Does that mean we have a deal?" Lorna's heart started racing and she rubbed her sweaty palms on her dress.

"We do."

She stood as he approached, body tensed; fear and excitement coursing through her. The demon stopped with his face mere inches from hers. His eyes searched her face for a moment before he placed a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. Lorna tasted heat and scotch and sulfur and instead of pulling away she leaned into the kiss. When her tongue met his, Crowley's eyebrows rose and his fingers threaded in her hair; it had been awhile since someone hadn't pulled back in disgust. Her hands ran up his sides as he took a few steps towards her, forcing her back until the cold metal of the car touched her legs. The kiss took on a life of its own. She bit at his lower lip and his tongue searched out her entire mouth. She moaned as one of his hands griped her ass and she pressed into him.

Part of her thought she shouldn't be doing this but she had just sold her soul and she was dying, after all. So when Crowley lifted her and placed her on the hood of the car Lorna didn't resist. Instead she began pulling at his clothes, freeing his shirt from his pants. An unnaturally warm hand moved up her thigh and separated her legs. He moved a thumb across her panties, rubbing her clit and her hips bucked upward. Her fingers knotted in his hair and she sucked on his tongue as Crowley slipped a finger inside her. She dug her nails into his scalp, kissing his jaw and neck. Another finger pushed in roughly and her bare skin slid on the hood of the car. Lorna's hands worked down his chest undoing buttons as she went to stop at his belt. She fumbled with the buckle and Crowley squeezed her breast hard with his free hand. Finally, the belt loosened and she tossed it to the ground but before she could start on the zipper, he caught her hands in his larger ones. He easily pinned them above her head as inserted another finger, thumb still rubbing her through the cotton fabric. Her breathe came in small, shallow gasps and he worked his fingers in and out.

"Oh…God," she breathed out, hips jerking.

"No god here, love," Crowley said in her ear, slowly removing his fingers, leaving her panties clinging to her wet skin. He kissed her and the force of it sent a jolt of pain through her teeth and down her neck. "Just me."

Crowley hands moved up her body as she slid herself down the hood of the car until she was on her knees in front of him, wedged in-between him and the bumper. The gravel was digging into her knees but she barely noticed. She unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out from the black silk boxers. Her tongue ran up the length and swirled around the tip before she took him into her mouth completely. Lorna moved her head as much as she could in the limited space. He had his hand firmly on her head, pushing her forward until the tip of his cock was against the back of her throat. She had to force herself not to gag while she sucked him. A low moan that sounded more like a growl escaped Crowley, encouraging her to speed up her movements. Without warning he pulled her back by the hair, teeth scrapping along the sensitive skin as he did. He reached down and tugged her dress up over her head then yanked her to her feet just as harshly.

Kissing him eagerly, Lorna finished the job of removing his clothes as he pulled her underwear down around her thighs and unhooked the bra. The rest of his flesh was just as hot as his hands. Her mouth trailed down his neck, biting at his collarbone and kissing his chest. She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her off the ground and placed her on the car once more. The cold metal of the car compared to the heat of Crowley's body pressing on her made goose bumps rise on her flesh. She ground against him as his fingers teased her nipples, pinching and pulling. With one hand, he positioned himself and shoved into her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and dragged her hands down his back leaving red welts. The car rocked with his thrusts into her and she wasn't sure if those stars she was seeing were in the night sky or not. He twisted hard on her nipple, his other hand tangled in her hair, and she bit down on his shoulder hard enough to taste blood. He pulled out of her and flipped her over face first into the hood. At first he moved in her slowly, hand still in her hair and the other running over her back, then he began to thrust faster. It drove her hips against the car and her toes curled in her shoes as Lorna pushed back to meet him. Her breath fogged on the metal. Every inch of her shuddered as Crowley slammed into her, face held down on the car.

"Holy shit," she gasped voice barely audible. She felt his weight on her back suddenly and their bodies moved together.

"Hardly," Crowley growled against her shoulder with one final thrust deep into that left her vision red. She felt a slick warmth on her inner thighs as he pulled out. He stroked her sweat dampened hair away from her face, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek then neck. "See you soon, love."

Then he was gone, leaving her alone and panting on the hood of the car.


End file.
